Drive
by LostLyra
Summary: “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Numbah 86 raised her red eyebrows to the sky as she saw a guy lounging over the front of a motorbike. Number 9 of the 100 Theme Challange.


9

Hey this isn't KND… But it's just as mesmerising though… - _The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, infront of a giant spinning 3D globe and other blue spinning wepons… futuristic spaceship.. _

9. Drive

"You've gotta be kidding me," Numbah 86 raised her red eyebrows to the sky as she saw a guy lounging over the front of a motorbike, in what she presumed he thought was a sexy position, but it just made him look like a arse.

"Oh c'mon 86," he grinned. "You've gotta try this baby. 600cc," he grinned triumphantly.

"And I'm supposed to know what that means?"

"Er…" he grinned sheepishly. "Maybe… It just means that its gonna go super fast."

Fanny rolled her eyes. "And ye definitely got the licence?" nope this girl was not taking any chances.

All her hopes where shattered as the teen whipped out a small card and flicked it in front of her face. "There ye goes!" he grinned, copying her accent.

Fanny crossed her arms. "Okay, I'm not going on that _thing _now…"

"Oh _Fanny_," he jumped off the bike and grabbed her arm gently. "C'mon I was only joking." Fanny turned and saw two big puppy eyes begging back up at her, she used to be able to resist that look, but now for some reason she couldn't.

"_Fine_, but if I die – "

"I'll organise the party," he grinned back, white teeth glinting in the afternoon sun.

She rolled her eyes. "Ye will get his butt kicked,"

"Ye will have ta try too," he was still grinning like a hyena, and mirroring her accent perfectly, to the point where it was part annoying, part cute.

"Safety?" she asked, wondering why he hadn't made a crack at the innuendo like he normally did.

"Right here," he threw her a black helmet with a green lighting stripe on the left side. Fanny slipped it on, realising that it fitted perfectly. The older teen hopped back onto the bike and patted the seat behind him. Resisting to roll her eyes for the third time that evening Fanny swung her leg over the back of the bike, and held on the bars at the back.

"So were are we hedded?" she asked conversationally as she felt the roar of the engine under her seat.

"Jus' a little place I know," he revved up the bike, grinning slightly to himself. The bike seemed to hum with eagerness. He then let the full power of the bike go. Fanny almost screamed, but it was lost with the sudden draft and roar of the wind rushing past, everything seemed to move backwards and she was wondering if she was still in the same place. Her hands that had been clutching the handholds at the back of the bike found them suddenly around the males' waist, and she couldn't help it but bury her head into his back. "C'mon 86!" he yelled as they turned into the main street, "You're not scared are you?"

"Nope," she replied, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. She straightened up, but still with her arms tight around his waist. The young man chuckled, voice rumbling like the bikes engine.

"When I turn, lean with the bike, but not to much otherwise we could fall…" he instructed

"Make me feel safer," she replied sarcastically.

He laughed. "Kay," Fanny couldn't help it but to snuggle into his strong back, arms still wrapped around his waist.

The journey didn't take that long, and soon they were both out onto open highway. "You can take your head from my back now," the driver laughed. Fanny did what she was told and extracted her head from the corner of his neck.

"Wow!" she gasped as she looked around. They were driving along a mountainside highway. The sea was spread out below them and faded into the distance. The sea air tasted salty on the teens tongue and whipped her loose hair around her face. For a moment she lost herself in it, the sea, the salt, the warmth of her male companion, and the gentle sound of the seagulls calling to each other in the evening wind, it was beautiful.

For a short while they continued down the highway, the concreted road stretching out beneath them in a typical fairytale fashion, before turning a corner and coming out onto the beach. It was such a shock for Numbah 86 that she nearly fell off the back of the bike. The driver slowed the Harly to a stop and hopped off, holding out his hand for 86 to take, rolling her eyes she took it as she jumped off the back. He grinned and pulled with him.

The couple started off as a quick walk, but soon it was both of them running and laughing down the beach. The redheaded girl couldn't resist to trip up her male companion onto the sand. He went sprawling, but not before he pulled her along with him. Suddenly they were too close, Fanny could feel the guys' hot breath on her cheek, and his hands on her waist, though the moment lasted only a second, for the boy rolled them both over and pulled them up by her wrists. Fanny hadn't realised but she was starting to shiver from the cold evening sea breeze.

On seeing this, the teen handed her his jacket.

"Thanks," she shivered, bringing it tighter around her small frame. "Aren't you–?"

He cut her off with a smile and a wave of his hand. "Nah, big boned me,"

Fanny snorted. "Ye can say that again," but she let him take her hand, still grinning and deciding not to make a comeback.

"C'mon, one last spot," he quickly pulled her along to where the bike was still sat, the setting sun streaking across its black spotless paint. Remembering she still had her helmet on Fanny took it off, letting her hair fly freely in the wind like a red lions main, what she didn't catch was the boy looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He took something out of the back holdall of his bike, along with two mugs and a blanket.

Sitting down he motioned for Numbah 86 to sit with him. Quickly he slipped the old blanket around both of them. It was against Fanny's nature to snuggle up to the boy, but she couldn't resist, he was just so warm. Once she was cosy, she sighed heavily, and let a small smile escape her lips. Francine Fulbright wasn't one to usually show her feelings.

The lad pulled her closer and gave her something in a cup, taking a small sip she realised it was hot coco, her favourite type none the less. She was about to ask but he put a finger on her lips, and turned her head to the side. She gasped. The sun was setting silently over the sea. Streaks of red and gold reflected and refracted off the surface of the restless waters. White horses bounded and galloped, only to be lost as they crashed onto the shore. Silhouettes of seagulls could be seen dipping and diving as they hunted for their prey. 86 watched as one dived into the water, before breaking the surface, with a fish hanging out of the corner of its mouth. Smiling again she snuggled down further into the slightly soft but sturdy chest of her male. Well, he wasn't _hers_, exactly, not, _yet_. Hang on _why _was she thinking this way about him?

"You like?"

"Yeah," she murmured, trying desperately not to drift off to sleep.

"Someone's tired…" he chuckled again, his voice radiating through her. "Rachel been working you to hard?"

"Ye wouldn't know work if it hit ye in the face with one of Father's recipes…"

She could feel him shake his head in amusement. "Better get you back, otherwise your Aunt is gonna start worrying." Fanny smiled. He was one of the only operatives that knew about her dark past.

"Nah, my Aunt's awesome, she won't mind,"

"Or are you happier here?"

"Something like that," she replied, trying to snuggle down deeper into his chest, trying desperately to suppress a yawn, he nudged her.

"Un-huh," he told her. "You're going back home. Bikes aren't like cars… You can't sleep in the back."

She rolled her eyes and let him pull her up, finishing the last bit of chocolate in the bottom of the mug. Really not wanting to go, but he had a point; you couldn't sleep on the back of a bike. Letting herself be pulled back up Fanny stretched her stiff muscles, and took her helmet, slipping it on she tucked her long red main back into her helmet.

The driver grinned. "Let's get back,"

Fanny really didn't want to leave the peaceful tranquillity of the beach, but she knew her Aunt would be getting worried, well not worried but anxious if she didn't come back soon. So Fanny pulled herself onto the back of the bike, and once again slipped her arms around his waist, soon lost in the warm comfort of his body.

As usual on a drive the journey back was quicker than the journey there, which was one thing that Fanny could never work out. She must have dosed off a little because the driver hit her leg gently as she was making the bike tilt ever so slightly.

"Guh?" she asked, trying to stop her eyelids from drooping.

"I'm I really that boring?" he joked. "We're just coming down your road."

"Really?" she asked surprised, "That didn't take long."

"Always 86 to state the obvious," he chuckled, as the bike slowed to a stop and gently hit the kerb. Fanny slipped off the back of the bike, handing him his bomber jacket, which he slipped back onto his shoulders, grinning gratefully.

"Don't ye wanta come in?" she asked casually.

He shook his head. "No thanks, I'm cool,"

Fanny raised an eyebrow.

"Literally," Fanny felt like banging her head against a large brick wall, he was pathetic sometimes.

Light suddenly flooded the small front garden, and Fanny knew that he could see the slightly intimidating silhouette of her Aunt standing at the door. She sighed. "Anyway, thanks for the ride," she remembered something. "Oh, ye might want this back," she took the helmet off, revealing her static red hair, and she could see he was about to start laughing. "Don't," she snapped.

He grinned. "Not my fault, and you can keep that," he pushed it back into her hands, and she almost dropped it in surprise. "My heads not that small," his grin faded as she gave him a gentle push. She reached up to give him a small peck on the cheek but he turned and ended pecking his lips instead, even in that small moment she could tell they were softer then their cracked appearance. Both pulled away in surprise and shock. The boy blinked a couple of times, and a faint blush was visible in the evening light. He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

Finding his voice again he asked. "D'you want to meet up as more than just mates this time next week?" his eyes looked at her hopefully.

She was soon lost in the sparkling pools, "Y-y-yeah," she replied. Hah he just asked her out for a date!! Yes! Inside she was bursting with joy.

"You'd better get in before your Aunt starts asking questions,"

She nodded. "See ye at school?"

He grinned. "Yeah see you Monday,"

"Monday,"

"Fanny!" her Aunt called. "You've still got that homework!"

Fanny sighed. "I'd better get going then," she reached up, feeling bolder, and gently brushed her lips against his, taking him completely by surprise, before turning and running back inside. Giving him a quick wave goodbye. He sat there shocked, brushing his fingers against his still tingling lips. Grinning drunkenly he revved up the bike and roared off down the road.

888

"And where have you been?" her Aunt asked, with crossed arms and mock anger, but still enjoying the soft blush and beaming freckled face of her young niece.

"Just out for a drive," she replied, shutting the fridge door and popping the soda can. Her Aunts green eyes softened, as she watched her niece run up the stairs. She heard excited squealing and it was obvious that Fanny was on the phone to one of her few (but close) friends. A small smile escaped her lips. That boy could come round any time, if, and only if, he fuelled her young relatives hope.

This is one of the first ever drabbles that I've done, So please forgive me, Anyone that has read my 'oneshots' that they turn quite long. Anyway I've hoped you've enjoyed.

Anyone guess who the mystery driver was??

Thanks. LostLyra.

P.S If you wanna know why Fanny is staying at her Aunts… It's all explained in Operation: Massage.


End file.
